Jacubus Adrianus Sienar
Name: Jacubus Adrianus Sienar Rank: 'Lord Protector of Bestine and ''Kooriva Age: 22 Race: Human Job: Senator, Chancellor of the Senate Height: 6'1" Weight:' 11 stone' Homeworld: Bestine IV Hair color: short brown Eye color: steel blue '''Personality: In official contacts very calm and cool. Sometimes it can be seemed as rough. As a person very talkative good chat and good for a laugh. Physical Appearance: ''' Always in black robes. Usually wears long black coat with dark purple lining and long heavy boots. '''Background: Born in aristocratic family at Island Spires. His family are descendants of the main branch of Sienar Family related to Demici house of Serenno. His parents traveled very often and do so him. At age of 4 parents they send him to academy in Kooriva to residence of where he was raised and learn to age of 12. Later he started to interest politics, at age of 16 was elected to local council. When he was traveling to Alderaan,to start study at Aldera University .His ship was attacked by pirates. From slavery he was saved by Sith under leadership of Lord Kalus . For some time he attempted for training for some time on Academy on Thule, but never finished. Only what he liked to train were techniques of mind control. Meanhwile he finished Political Science at Imperial Academy at Coruscant . Few years later he was elected to the Senator office of Bestine. Meanwhile he become member of governor council of Betsine where he represented Island Spires. From he initiative Bestine tied closer relations with Kooriva. Soon Kooriva and Bestine formed common government which Jacubus become part of it. However his duties in Galactic Senate and galactic scale politics made impossible to him performing some more important role in newly created government of both planets. To honor him to Jacubus was given tittle of Lord Protector. During his activity as Senator Jacubus managed to bring to Galactic Senate Sith Lords from Sith Academy and Brotherhood of the Sith, who represent their factions to present day in Senate and respect Galactic Senate as superior legislative body. His first job as Senator was solving criss over Dxun. Where Mandalorians uprised against current ruller of Onderon's Moon Darth Grent, Sith Lord with Mandalorian origin. Fights were provoked by villain named Grievous, who was sentenced to death by High Court of Justice. Peace back to Dxun. Unfortunately in meanwhile Galaxy has drawn in Sith Civil War, provoked by Lord Sou'der, which divided all sith groups in Galaxy. Unfortunately Senate during this time has collapsed and become inactive. During this time Jacubus had traveled across whole Galaxy. Jacubus along with Lord Haze (Winner of Sith Civil War, Dark Lord of the Sith), and group of other devoted Senators like Joshua Lopez Balbasa, (decedent of Organa Royal House of Alderaan), Joe Dobisz ( Senator of Mettellos Trade Union ) and Nick Lunce ( Senator of Kashyyyk, Leader of New Confederation of Independent Systems) formed again Galactic Senate. After some time young Sienar has been elected for Supreme Chancellor Office.He started perfroming his duties from creation of new army and navy for defense of Senate Space. He also mangaed to spread verb in Galaxy that New Galactic Senate has been formed. Many has anwer for this call: Lord Simitar, Mandalorians of Mand'alor the Noble Marcus Fett, Sith Empire of Dark Lady Yumeni Eltimore, Mandalorians of New Mandalore Confederation lead by Nico Fett and even Imperial Remnant ruled by Grand Vizer Claudius Pecker. With time many other factions have joined the Senate. Galactic Senate has become platform, where various government meet, discuss and come with solution of major problems of Galaxy. During his first term, Sienar introduced many new laws, which: created peacekeeping forces and medical fleet which provides medical service free of charge in poorer part of Galaxy. Jacubus along with Midian Order of Gray actively fought against piracy and slavery, in cooperation with others problem of slavery has been reduced. As liberal Jacubus has modernized galactic society, he was pushing such programs like fight with poverty (what has been eliminated in most part of Galaxy), he legalized prostitution ( problem is old like galaxy itself impossible to defeat, only one way to solve it was active fight with poverty which reduced number of females who were performing this type of job and putting this under control of local governments). Thanks his ideas and subsidiary level of living in galaxy, especially among poorer has significantly increase. He managed to consolidate and develop HoloNet, in that way that covers now every single part of Galaxy . Under his rule Galaxy was flourishing... But suddenly next war has happen. It was conflict between Lord Haze, who Jacubus considered as a friend, and Imperial Remnant of Claudius Pecker . War devastated almost whole Galaxy. To ensure safety for Senate Space Jacubus decided for creation ultimate weapon, which has enough firepower to destroy whole planetary system by single shot.However he was forced to quit his office, because of disapproval for top secret project Sun Crusher.. But project survived. And exists today. War has been won by Imperial Remnant, which turned into Eternal Galactic Empire. New Emperor of E.G.E. become men from Corellian System who held name Lord Nyax. For new Chancellor of Senate has been elected proceeder of Jacubus, Markus Nalju of Serenno. Later new Chancellor has become former Grand Vizer, Claudius Pecker. During their time Senate again has become inactive.... In this time Jacubus decided to find new way in his llife. And again he went for long journey in Galaxy. First he finished his training under eye of his mistress Lady Crucia. Training made him vulnerable for all known of toxins and poisons. Also he increased his mind control techniques and become totally resistant for them. He also mastered mind control techniques and ability with fighting 6 lightsabers by using power of mind. During one of his many travels across Galaxy. Jacubus stayed at the Sluis Van. Sluisii craft-masters made on him such big impression, that he decided to buy Shipyards of Sluis Van. He felt in his veins call of his Sienar acenstors, who are building ships from millenniums ... However he declined families business. He wanted to build something for his own. Sluis Van Shipyards rapidly developed and become the most famous shipyard holdings in Galaxy. Shipyards holds now 15 shipyards in whole galaxy, cloning facilities, bank and bacta trade company. It also develops in bioengineering(especialy artificial creation of life and biomedicine) SVS cooperates very tightly with Mettellos Advanced Tech and Weaponry in matters of new technology and new type of weaponry systems for ships. Category:Supreme Chacellors of Galactic Senate Category:Galactic Senate Category:Sluis Van Shipyards